


discord(I'm tweeting at the moon)

by disasterinbound



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterinbound/pseuds/disasterinbound
Summary: Sailor Red: I just got rickrolled by Kirby, and I'm not sure how to feel about that
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	discord(I'm tweeting at the moon)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a combination of twitter and discord so if you get confused the @ is twitter and the normal stuff is discord
> 
> also idk if I'm gonna do another chapter, so I might just leave it at one???
> 
> I'm a very bad writer so oopsy

_**#traffic-light-trio** _

_18 November 20XX_

**redmeanchristmasbean:** shion dont buy anything expensive for us for christmas _(edited)_

**yellowmellow:** i do not see it

**yellowmellow:** also did you misspell christmas?

**redmeanchristmasbean:** shush

**ceo of greenery:** shion you do know that whatever we get each other, it's gonna be less expensive then what you got?

**yellowmellow:** i thought christmas was all about giving?

**redmeanchristmasbean:** yes but

**redmeanchristmasbean:** it feels like you're competing with us for best presents

**yellowmellow:** why would i do that? i just wanna give you guys a present ♥️

**ceo of greenery:** we'll confront you about this tomorrow

**yellowmellow:** :0

**yellowmellow:** speaking of which, what time do you wanna fight for the rights to your name?

**ceo of greenery:** chrono what time are you free?

**redmeanchristmasbean:** uhhhh maybe around 3? 

**ceo of greenery:** shion, meet us at card capital at 3:30

**redmeanchristmasbean:** wait 30 min?

**ceo of greenery:** i saw this bun shop near the train station, we can get food for the 3 of us

**yellowmellow:** awww how thoughtful of you

**ceo of greenery:** nvm no food for shion

**yellowmellow:** (´;︵;`)

* * *

**Chrono Is Dead** _@signature… • 30m_

This just in: tokoha defeated shion

now tokoha has the rights to change her name and shion's

**perish, shion** _@prettyboy • 30m_

>:( she's gonna get revenge on me

**Giraffe Feed Hair** _@bloombloo… • 30m_

Damn right I will

**Giraffe Feed Hair** _@bloombloo… • 30m_

In fact, I may just ask someone to help with names…

**zanopy** _@courtfool • 15m_

Well that's ominous

* * *

_**#traffic-light-trio** _

_31 December 20XX_

**Sailor Red:** hows it going shion

**heir to cardboard:** horribly

**❥the healthy green juice❥:** :)

**heir to cardboard:** did it really take you 13 days to figure out my name?

**❥the healthy green juice❥:** well yea

**❥the healthy green juice❥:** people threw suggestions at me, and I made a poll

**❥the healthy green juice❥:** it was neck to neck with 'heir to cardboard' and 'caution for boulders' 

**❥the healthy green juice❥:** i thought up the caution for boulders 

**heir to cardboard:** wow, okay

**heir to cardboard:** im feeling loved rn

**Sailor Red:** when's the next fight between you two lmao

**heir to cardboard:** well uh, the next fight won't be me and tokoha

Sailor Red: wait what

**❥the healthy green juice❥:** chrono shindou. I declare war for your name

**Sailor Red:** wait wait wait what

**❥the healthy green juice❥:** you have 2 days to decide if you're going to fight me, or surrender.

**❥the healthy green juice❥:** i am prepared. Are you?

**Sailor Red:** oh no no no no. I am not going to do this

**❥the healthy green juice❥:** so you're saying that you surrender?

**Sailor Red:** i am not surrendering either

**heir to cardboard:** just so you know, I'll be helping tokoha

**Sailor Red:** I thought u were on my side? What is this betrayal

**heir to cardboard:** I never said i was on anyone's side

**Sailor Red:** this is homophobic and you two are ganging up on me

**heir to cardboard:** chrono, this is war

* * *

**Chrono Is Dead** _@signature… • 1m_

WHY ARE YALL LAUGHING IN THE REPLIES

**Chrono Is Dead** _@signature… • 1m_

I expected support but I get laughed at. Betrayal >:((

**Chrono Is Dead** _@signature… • 1m_

this is unfair

**flowerfoil** _@bloombloompo… • 1m_

💚


End file.
